New Feelings
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After their last mission in India, Max has been having some thoughts on something. Read to learn more.


_**Me: Good day to you all! It is I, CarnotaurusMan, with a new one-shot here for you all. But this one-shot is about Max and Meena because out of all the girls in the show, I like Max with Meena best. So grab a seat, grab a snack, and let's dig in!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I have no rights of owning Dinosaur King**_

' _Why do I miss her so much?'_

Max was staring out of his bedroom window gazing outside. He appears to be conflicting about something that he doesn't quite understand ever since their last mission. A Deltadromeus was running amok in India, so the D-Team took off to India and a few things happened there. The D-Team gained the Deltadromeus card, Zoe went through a life of a princess, and the D-Team welcomed a new member…

Meena.

For the past few days, Max has kept imagining Meena inside his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her silky like hair, her smooth skin, her beautiful eyes…

"UGH, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Max shouts so loud he caused Chomp to jump off the bed, and something else crashed which caught Max's attention. Soon his door opens up, Rex had a hand on his back and was clearly not happy with Max. "Max, I swear your screaming is reaching new heights that I don't want to hear. Can you keep it down please so I don't fall out my chair again? Also, What were you saying by 'Why is this happening to me'?" Rex asks.

Max stutters slightly, "Its uh...uh...nothing that important really, and I'll keep my voice down." Rex was curious as to what was going on with Max. He's noticed a change in him since the last mission and hasn't acted like...himself. But he shrugged it off, "Alright." Then closed the door.

Max sighs loudly, "Ugh! Why do I keep on seeing Meena in my head?" Something began to tug on his sock, Chomp was trying to get Max's attention. "What is it Chomp?" Chomp ran to the doorway and exits the room, Max follows in suit to see what Chomp was getting at.

Chomp was opens the door to Rex's room slightly, Max and Chomp peeked to see that Rex and Ace were still in the room. Then Dr. Taylor calls out, "Uh Rex, can you untie me from my lasso?" Max and Chomp backed away so Rex or Ace wouldn't see them. "Really, again?" Rex called out. Then Chomp heads into Rex's room.

Max watched as Chomp grabs Rex's dinoholder and pushed a button to show all of Rex's dinosaur cards. But the chibi Triceratops grabs a certain card and gives it to Max, the Deltadromeus card.

"Huh?" Max was really confused, "Are you saying that I should give this to Meena, Chomp?" Chomp wags his tail and yips happily. Now getting the picture, Max hugs his partner, "Chomp, you're a genius!" Then Chomp bites his nose. "OW!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Max arrives at the D-Lab where no one seems to be around. "Hello? Anyone here?" He hollers, but no one replies. "Good, no one's here. Time to do a little teleporting."

Max heads to the computer and types in the coordinates. However before the computer will accept, he has to enter some sort of password. "A password?!" He complained, then the started thinking, "Hmm, what could Reese's password be?" Max types into the computer ' _ReeseDrake'_ and enters it.

 _*DENIED*_

That wasn't it. So he then types in ' _ZoeDrake'_...

 _*DENIED*_

...then ' _TheD-Team'_...

 _*DENIED*_

Max was starting to run low on ideas. "Think Max, think! What would Reese put as a password…?" Then an idea hit him. ' _NathanDeckham'_...

 _*ACCEPTED*_

Max couldn't help but chuckle to himself about the password. "Why didn't I think of that first?" But now wasn't the time for laughing, he hops onto the teleporter and takes out his dinoholder while counseling Rex's. He tells himself, "I'm sure Rex won't mind if I borrow his dinoholder. Ready, Chomp?" Chomp yips. Max then pressed the button on his dinoholder, then him and Chomp were off to India.

* * *

Within the walls of her family's palace, Meena was sitting on a bench reading a book about dinosaurs. "Wow, amazing how a Shunosaurus has a club like an Ankylosaur." But then from out of nowhere came this blinding light. Meena was confused yet concerned, "What the?!" As the light dissipates, Meena was greeted by Max and Chomp.

"Max?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Max snickered.

Though Max's entrance wasn't unnoticed. "I think it came from this direction!" If the guards catch Max, he'd be in some deep trouble for being in an unwanted area and being with the princess. The princess motions Max, "Max, behind the bushes!" Max nods, picks his Triceratop partner up, and hid in the bushes. Just in time as well, the guards have just arrived but luckily didn't see Max. All they could see was Meena all by herself.

"You dimwit! It's just Princess Meena out here." The first guard said as he left.

The other guard follows, "I thought I saw something else over here?"

Meena watched the guards to make sure they were gone, then she says, "All clear." Max and Chomp poke their heads out of the bush. "Max, why are you here? Did another dinosaur appear?" Menna asks. Max tells her, "No, nothing like that. I just came here to visit you and hang out."

Flattered, the princess blushed slightly, "I'd be delighted to have some fun. But let's sneak ourselves out before we're caught." Meena leads her newfound friend to the walls of the palace, and the two climbed over the wall and hid in the nearby forest. They soon made it to a wide open clearing with a few trees in the plains. "Think we're safe?" Max asks.

"We're pretty deep in the forest, I think we should be good." Meena replies, "So, what should we do?"

Max had to think for a second. He suggests, "Wanna have a race with the dinosaurs?"

"It's sounds fun Max, but I don't have a dinosaur."

"I've prepared for that." Max reached in his pocket and pulls out Rex's dinoholder, "I borrowed this from Rex so we could have fun with the dinosaurs together."

"Oh, thank you Max." Meena thanked, "Now, how do I summon a dinosaur?"

"All you have to do is slide the card through the little slot." Max points for Meena, "Like this, Dino Slash!" Max slides Chomps card, and Chomp transforms into a full grown Triceratops. Then Meena is given the Deltadromeus card. She lines up the card to the slot, "Okay...dino slash?" Just like that Meena summons her first dinosaur. She was surprised at first, but was happy to see Deltadromeus once more.

The carnivore lowers to Meena's level as she placed a hand on the dinosaur, "You remember me, right?"

Deltadromeus soon had flashbacks of Meena back at the Ganges River. He nudges his head up to Meena, making her giggle. Max was enjoying the reunion when he began looking dreamily at Meena. Chomp takes notice and nudged Max to snap him back into reality.

"So Meena, ready for some fun?"

Meena nods, "Yes."

Max smiles back as they begin their day of fun.

* * *

Many miles away, Zoe was at home playing dress up with Paris who wasn't real happy being the model. Zoe was wrapping a scarf around her partners neck.

Zoe squeals, "Oh Paris, you're _so_ cute!" Paris quietly snorts, "Yap yap ( _I look ridiculous_ )."

But then loud, rapid banging was coming from the door. "What the…? Who could that be?" As Zoe went to go check, Paris takes the opportunity to yank the scarf off of her and run off before Zoe could do anymore designing on her.

As she opens the door, Zoe is greeted by a panicking Rex, "Zoe! I've got an emergency!"

"Rex, calm down for a sec. What happened?"

"Someone stole my dinoholder!"

Now that's quite an emergency. The news worries Zoe, "W-what?! When did you last have it?"

Rex replies, "Early this morning. Zoe we have to find it, in the wrong hands it could spell disaster for all of us!"

"Do you think the Alpha Gang stole it?"

"Maybe. But my dinoholder was in my room and my window was locked, so it must've been someone inside the house."

Zoe began stroking her chin, "Well, who else could of stolen your dinoholder?" Rex wrapped a finger around his chin and started thinking. After a few moments, both showed annoyed facial expressions and thought of the one person responsible.

"Max!" Rex was mad about this, "I swear once we see him next, he'll be on the floor with many bruises!"

Zoe then suggested to Rex, "Let's head to the D-Lab and see where he is. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Rex nods, "Alright, I'll meet you there soon." Zoe closed the door behind her to get ready as Rex hopped on his bike and pedaled to the D-Lab.

* * *

Back in India, Max was on Chomp's back as Meena was on the back of the Deltadromeus. They have just decided to race to a nearby river near the edge of the clearing.

"So, we'll head across the field, go around a few trees, jump over the couple of short ledges over there, then do a final sprint near the river. Sounds good?" Max gives a thumbs up, "Yep, sounds good to me. Ready Chomp?" Chomp roars, meaning he's ready. Meena pets Deltadromeus, "Are you ready, Deltadromeus?" Deltadromeus roars.

"Okay, on my go. 3…"

…Chomp shakes his body, preparing for his race but making sure not to knock Max off him...

"...2…"

...Deltadromeus digs into the ground with its left foot…

"...1…"

...Meena pets Deltadromeus and whispers, "You'll do great."

"...GO!"

The race begins, Chomp and Deltadromeus were off both tied for first place. The two dinosaurs came upon a groove of trees, and they ran around each tree once before heading to the next obstacle. Along the way, Meena was giggling and enjoying the race which makes Max happy. Next came the couple of jumps, Deltadromeus seemed to be cautious not to trip while Chomp jumped each ledge with ease. Once the dinosaurs have made it to the bottom, Chomp was in the lead and the duos were in the final stretch of the race. "We're winning!" Max cheered.

But Meena wasn't giving up, "You got this Delta, I believe in you." Those words of encouragement helps Deltadromeus reach his top speed while passing Max and Chomp. "What the?!" said Max who was shocked.

Just like that as they arrived to the river, Max and Chomp lost the race to Meena and Deltadromeus. Max accepts his loss and congratulates Meena, "Well that was fun, wanna go again?"

Max may be up for another race, but their dinosaurs were exhausted as they were panting. "I think we should let our dinosaurs rest while we're at the river." Menna said while petting Deltadromeus, "In the meantime, why don't we just talk." Max had to agree with Meena, Chomp was looking pretty winded. He pets his dinosaur, "Go on Chomp, you and Deltadromeus deserve a break."

Chomp and Deltadromeus knelt so Max and Meena could climb down, then the dinosaurs hopped into the river to relax while Max and Meena talk. In the back of his mind Max thought, ' _Maybe I can ask Meena about my visions.'_

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, Rex was awaiting Zoe's arrival...but it's been thirty minutes since he first got there. "Where the heck is she?" He said to himself. Luckily Zoe has just arrived but wasn't too happy for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

Zoe rolls here eyes, "Paris tore one of Reese's sarves up...again. So Reese scolds at me for a while and no I have to pay her back for the scarff."

' _I thought Zoe learned her lesson.'_ Rex thought, he then said, "Let's try and locate Max, then connect with him through the big monitor." The two walked on over to the computer and began their work. The computer took a few moments of searching, but it finds him in India.

"What, Max is in India?"

"Switch to the big monitor, let's see what he's up to."

Rex gives Zoe a thumbs up, "Gotcha." Rex switches over to the big monitor, the screen shows Max and Meena sitting near the edge of the river talking. Now not only are Rex and Zoe confused, their both shocked. "WHAT THE…?!" They shout.

* * *

Back to Max and Meena, they were talking about their lives and they had their feet dipped in the river as Chomp and Deltadromeus played in the river. "...so then I jumped into the bathtub and accidentally scared Ace off."

Meena slightly chuckled, "Sounds funny, but I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Heh, yeah." The two stood in an awkward silence till Max breaks it, "Hey Meena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Max." nodded Meena.

"I wanted to ask you about something that's been going through my mind. It's these images that make me feel something I've never felt." Max continues, "Ever since I last saw you I've been having these images of you in my head, and these images make me feel...good. Its kinda like how Rex tells me of how he sees Zoe that makes him feel good. So Meena, do you know what's going on with me?"

Meena blushed deeply and was shocked at first by Max, but she soon smiled and explains to him, "Max, what you're feeling when you see me in your head...it's love."

Max is completely clueless, "Love? All I know is the love of my parents, but how does love work with another girl?"

"Let me show you." Meena scoots closer to Max, cupped his cheek, leans in an crashed lips with him. Max didn't know what to do, he was blushing deeply and his heart felt like it was beating at the speed of sound. After about three second, Meena departed from the kiss satisfied while Max was still trying to process everything that had just happened to him.

"I...uh...I…" was all he could say.

Meena asks, "So, do you see now the connection of love for a girl?"

Max placed his hand on his lips and nods. "You know Max, an Indian princess like me has to pick a prince of royal blood. But I think my prince is right beside me." Meena continues, "If you want, I could be your princess?" Even though Max was still processing, he felt like fainting once he was offered to be Meena's boyfriend.

Max smiled brightly, "Yeah...yeah that sounds great!" Max held his arms out wide for Meena to hug him, she does so and the two held their embrace as the dinosaurs watched.

' _Best. Day. Ever!'_ Max thought to himself.

* * *

At the D-Lab, Rex and Zoe were overjoyed to see Max and Meena hook up. Zoe had tears filling up in her eyes, "That's so beautiful!"

"Good job Max, good job." Rex clapped for his best friend.

"So, should we leave them be or should we recall Max and Chomp?" Zoe smirks. Rex shakes his head, "Nah, Max deserves this moment. I'll find another way to get Max back for taking my dinoholder now that he's got a date."

Zoe had to agree with giving Max a moment for how cute the scene is. The two members continued to watch their friends enjoy their bliss and happiness.

 ** _Me: And that's the end of this story. So, what did y'all think? Tell me in the comments how well I did. This is CarnotaurusMan signing off, Peace my dino's! :)_**


End file.
